Not the Same
by DeanDean
Summary: SEQUAL TO NOT IN LOVE. They were two different boys. Two different options. One she had known for more than five years, the other she had known for five months. One was a demigod, the other was a mortal. One was a soccer star, the other was a brainy boy. She had to make a choice.OC/OC/ MALCOLM JESSIE/CASEY/MALCOLM
1. Past is past

**Past is Past… right?**

Casey Montgomery was a dreamer. She would daydream all the time. She would constantly create scenarios of somethings that will never happen. Casey dreamed of the spot light. As a young girl she dreamed of a life in a castle with her prince charming. During her time in middle school, she dreamed of being 'Miss Popular'. In high school, her dream was to get married someday and have a family. Casey was always dreaming. Dreaming of what kind of car she wanted. What kind of house she'd buy. What her future husband would look like. Casey Montgomery was a dreamer.

Her twin Alex Montgomery, on the other hand, was a doer. Alex was the daring one. While Casey dreamed of doing things, Alex did them. Casey wanted to be a princess, Alex dressed up as one. Casey wanted to be 'Miss Popular', Alex Did just that. Casey wanted to get married and have a family, Alex was one step closer to that than Casey is. Alex always did what Casey could only dream, because Alex was practically fearless. Casey was full of fear.

XxX

Casey knew it was bad to be jealous. But she was. To make it even worse, she was jealous of Alex. Why? Because she had Jeremy. But Casey wasn't jealous because of him. She was jealous of their relationship. Jeremy made Alex so happy, nothing could ever bring her down. Someone could quite possibly say his name and there was barely anything keeping her from blushing and smiling like an idiot. Everywhere Casey looked, there were couples. Jasmine even had a boyfriend and she's twelve! Casey looked at her twin and Jeremy. She remembered a time where she was like that. Lovesick like a fool.

Casey remembered how much she blushed at every simple gesture he would make. Casey remembered how much she smiled when he finally asked her out. CAsey remembered how much of a good mood she was in when he said those three magic words. Buy Casey also remember how many tears she's wasted on him. She remembered how much times she's cried herself to sleep. She remembered that gut wrenching feeling she had when he first broke up with her. She remembered how much it hurt every time they broke up. She remembered how much pain he caused her when Katie told her what had happened.

Casey watched Jeremy throw Alex into the water. Casey sadly smiled. Her eyes scanned the horizon. Near the Athena cabin, was the same boy from the lake.

_Casey was lonely. Her sister was with her boyfriend, so were her best friends. Jasmine was somewhere, probably pranking. She had no one. She didn't know why she was surprised. It's always been this way._

_"Hey, Casey right?" she turned. _

It was him; Malcom. They have become good friends since they first met. Casey looked at the picture in her hands. It was of herself and Jessie when they were freshman. It was their first kiss under the mistletoe. Casey threw the picture into the bush. '_Forget him. Past is past…right?'_

**_XxX_**

******A/N: Here it is! The third book to the 'Not the Princess' Series. Not me and Not in Love both were laid back and full of fluff. This one, not so much. It's serious and down to business. After all. It's only three more months till the Princess is crowned.**

**-DeanDean **


	2. Boys will be Boys

**Boys will be Boys**

Jessie played with his sister's bracelet. It was pink with the word 'Dream' engraved on it. Jessie had given it to her on her tenth birthday. The relationship he once had with his sister was like to other. They would be in a fight, verbal or physical and then two minutes later they would be talking like nothing ever happened.

Jessie had decided to stay in New York for a while. He had family in the city and he had Nate Gander stay with him. It has not been easy. He lost three of his best friends five months ago. He lost his sister 3 months ago and two days ago, he had talked to the very light of his existence; Casey Montgomery.

Jessie was a player. No one knew that better than Casey. Casey was different from all the others. Jessie didn't know what it was, but there was something that always attracted him back to her. No matter how many times he tried to get out, he got pulled back. Maybe he wanted something more spontaneous with her. Maybe he liked the way she made him work to get her back. Maybe it was the lack of emotion she had when he would try and make her jealous with his new 'girlfriend'. There was a new feeling when she rejected him the last she rejected him right after he almost cheated on her with Katie. There was something about her vibe that made him think maybe he had taken things too far. Something made him realize that he wasn't join to get her back again. When she left the island, there was a new kind of sadness. Almost depression like.

Jessie squeezed the bracelet in his had and brought it to his heart. Star had caught him crying before. it was when Casey refused to get back together with him. _"She's a keeper'_ she said. '_too bad you didn't keep her'._ Remembering Jasmine brought a new pain to him lately. more hurtful today. It was her birthday. January 12. It would have been her thirteenth birthday. Jessie let one tear slid down his cheek. The following day after Star had said that, Jessie aimed for Katie in hopes of getting any reaction out of her. All she did was nudge Katie and tease her. Casey didn't care anymore. and that hurt.

XxX

Nate saw her. Once his best friend. Once his coworker. She was different. Not in a good way. She's changed drastically. She was no longer smily and happy and nice. She was the exact opposite. _'How can someone who had once been so innocent and nice be so mean and cold' _he asked himself. He watched her shop in the mall's Forever 21. Her nails were fake and so was every other part of her body. Make up was plaster all over her face. This wasn't her. Something happened.

XxX

Connor had mixed feelings about this 'Nate' dude. Albany was close to him and as much as it pained him to admit it, he was jealous. They had known each other for so long. Connor barely spent time with her already, the fact that Nate knows more about her and was currently in the same state as she was didn't settle well with him. From what Alex and Casey told him about Nate, was that he was all around perfect. Quarterback of the school's football team. He had a perfect 4.0 GPA. He helped a lot with the school's JPO program. He ruled the school along side with Jeremy, Jessie, Alex, Albany and, Katie. He was perfect. Casey even told him that the school's student body constantly urged Nate and Albany to become a couple. Everyone thought they would. Connor wasn't going to lose Albany to anyone. He made that promise five months ago and he's willing to stick to it no matter what happens.

XxX

Travis watched Katie surf. Her moves were mesmerizing and graceful. She looked so concentrated. Travis clapped as Katie got out and reached for her towel. Travis never noticed it before, but as he took a closer look at Katie, he realized that aside from the green anchor belly piercing, amazing surfer skills and her playful manner, there was another thing that was different from this Katie from the one that left nearly two years ago. She had a tattoo on her hip. An infinity sign. Travis reached for Katie's hand and pulled her into his lap, not caring how wet she currently was. His thumb lightly traced the permanent marking.

"When did you get this?" his husky voice asked.

"About eight months ago" Katie replied, leaning into Travis' chest, relaxing at his touch.

"Why?"

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"You really have changed, huh?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Katie sounded a little panicked. Travis felt her tense up.

"As long as it's you, it will never be a bad thing. Don't feel like you have to change for me, Gardner"

"Believe me, i wasn't going too, Stoll"

"Sure" Travis replied sarcastically. Katie slapped his chest.

"I was serious"

"Sure you were"

"I Was!"

"Whatever you say, KAtie-kat"

Katie stood up and held out her hand. "C'mon" she urged

"Where are we going?"

"To get ready. Free hour is almost over and Annabeth's classes start in thirty minutes. Let's go!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, now lets go"

"Why?!"

"Today's topic is on the Princess."

"I couldn't care any less about her"

"But i do. Now, Let's Go!"

**XxX**

**A/N: Okay, i know i normally start of the second and third chapter with the main characters and what they experience during the time space and for the later chapters i put in the other characters that are close to the Character i just wrote about. For the stories after, it's going to be a different routine. There will be more drama and less fluff. I i realize that i put my character's experience through a third person's point of view. So for every chapter starting with Annabeth's lesson, i will put in a mystery person's point of view and you have to guess. The mystery person will be different every faster people guess right, the faster I'll update. The next chapter will be on the girls. That's it for now. I'll post chapter three on Saturday or Sunday, depending where you live. If i get a lot of reviews, I might post it on Friday.**

**-DeanDean**


	3. Girls aren't Perfect

**Girls aren't Perfect**

Casey stared at the picture. The picture that she once loved, but now despised. Although she absolutely abhorred the picture, she could never will herself to burn it, just like she did to the rest of his things. Anything that reminded her of Jessie Master had been burned. All except one picture. Maybe Casey didn't hate him as much. Maybe it was just the aftermath of betrayal. Or maybe it was because she knew it in her heart, she would miss him. But Casey's feelings have changed. Jessie Master was once her first love. And as Katie keeps reminding her, you never forget your first love.

Casey took another swing of the bottle of alcohol in her hands. Alex used violence as a stress reliever; Casey used alcohol. She knew it was wrong. She knew it was against camp rules. But rules are meant to be broken.

Casey's hand gripped the neck of the bottle. The aftermath of Jessie's destruction was not easily forgotten. Today would have been their one year anniversary if she hadn't had broken up with him that _very_ last time. Three years, if they hadn't had broken up the first time.

Casey watched Katie rip through the waves from her spot in the forest. She watched the sun rise from the horizon. Katie's been at it since the crack of dawn. It's been at least a hour since she's started. If there was one thing you had to know about Katie was that she loved to surf. No one was going to take that away from her again. Travis was on the shore, shirtless, watching his girlfriend, clapping at all the right times.

Casey took another swing. The alcohol burned down her throat. She's been at it since three in the morning. A hand grabbed the bottle away. Casey looked at the person who had just found her in her weakest state, hoping it would be her sister or one of her best friends. It wasn't. It was Malcolm. Casey expected a look of disappointment or disgust, but she receiver neither. It was a look of understanding.

"Alcohol doesn't fix anything"

"No, but it numbs the pain."

"Is it worth it? To numb the pain for a few hours, but to have it come back in full force later in life?"

"Yes."

"That's where you're wrong. The only way to numb the pain forever, is to face it."

"What if I don't want to face it"

"That might as well make matters worse"

"Thanks, Malcolm" she gave him a small smile before falling asleep.

XxX

Katie surfed. She was constantly in the water. It was her favorite pastime. She used any reason she could to surf. It cleared her head. The fact that she knew who the Princess was… it was nerve wracking. Everyone wanted to know. Princess had three months. THREE MONTHS. Katie knew the Princess would be scared. Who wouldn't?

XxX

Albany was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She just couldn't concentrate. The work in front of her called for her attention, but she desperately wanted to take a small nap. Her dyslexia was adding more to that frustration. Plus, Annabeth is having a class on the Princess in ten minutes and that attendance in crucial. Wouldn't want to anger the heroine of Olympus.

XxX

Jasmine didn't want to go to Annabeth's class. She wanted to sleep. She knew who the princess was, that's all Jasmine cared about. She had been complaining to Drew, not mentioning she knew exactly who the Princess was.

Drew and Jasmine had been spending a lot of time together. And she was… different. She wasn't so much of a bitch and was pretty understanding. She still plastered her face with make up and was a royal pain in the ass to the other campers, but one person at a time was progress.

The horn had sounded and she knew it was time. Time to go to class…

**XxX**

**A/N: It's getting ****intense. Next chapter, you'll learn more about the Princess, And you'll see things in the point of view of the mystery person. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday, depending where you live. Sorry it was sort of short, but drama is building up.**

**-DeanDean**


	4. Annabeth's lesson

**Annabeth's Lesson**

Annabeth scanned the area, making sure everyone was present. Knowing about the soon to be Princess was crucial. Yup. Everyone was present. Time to start.

"As many of you know, the crowning of the Princess of Olympus is in three months. At that crowning, not only will the soon to be Princess be crowned but so will the prince. She will claim her true love and the Queen and King will crown him as the Prince. After many years, once the King and Queen decide to give the responsibility to the Prince and Princess as the Rulers of Olympus.

The current Rulers of Olympus, the King and Queen, are at a court higher than Lord Zeus and LAdy Hera. The Princess and Prince or the heirs, are in the same court but a rank lower. The four, currently three, make the Royal Court. They look over the Olympians. While Zeus and Hera take charge over the Olympians, The Royal Court takes charge over them. The Royal Court are also the peace keepers. If something happens that Zeus or Hera can't solve, The Royals step in. They have the ultimate power.

Once the Heirs become the Rulers of Olympus, the former King and Queen will become the advisors. When they feel it is time, they will fade and a new generation will come. A child from the royal court will be born and the cycle shall continue.

Seventeen years and nine months ago, The Princess was born. Up until she was three, she was kept from sight from all gods and goddesses, no matter how minor nor major. From that moment up until she was five, she was babysat by each of the olympians. Each of them teaching her of their skill and knowledge. On her fifth birthday, she was sent down to mortals, the mist pertaining their brain, making them believe that the Princess was their own child. The mortals were travel writers. Traveling all over the world, bringing the Princess with her. By the time she was ten, she needed to be back on Olympus. There she continued training. When she was twelve, she was apart of and trained with a team called the Warriors of Olympus. Not only did she train with them, she also trained them with her own advice. The worriers of Olympus are a group trained to protect the Royals. They are a group of mortals and mortals are not necessarily clear sighted but willing to do anything without a second thought. At age fifteen, she was sent to here, Camp Half Blood. she got to rest from her training for one year. Following year, she is to escape and not be found. When Chiron and Mr.D sent out notice that it was time, she as well as all the other demigods found, were sent back to camp.

On her eighteenth birthday, in three months, she will claim her true love. If myth is correct, on the same day, exactly five hours before she is exposed as the Princess, her true love will say those words to her. After their crowning, they will live their normal life.

The Prince however, must be a demigod. The child that was born from the Royals, will find her love as a demigod. After all, no one knows the life of a demigod better than a demigod themselves.

The identity of the Princess is meant to be kept a secret from all demigods. Any god, minor or major, that exposes the identity of the Princess will be punished severely by the Royals themselves. The only person who is allowed to reveal the identity of the Princess, is the Princess herself. The Royals are strict and orderly, their rules and laws are enforced by all Olympians. The Prince wouldn't even know until the day of the crowning.

One of you girls, is the Princess. One of you boys, will be the Prince. In three months time, we will know who."

XxX

**? POV**

I hastily walked to my cabin. The camp was buzzing. Trying to figure out who the Princess is. You'd think they'd have patience. The boys were a lot more desperate to figure out who the Princess is. With the chance to be the Prince, who wouldn't be?

It's not really that hard to figure out. Not if you know everyone in camp. I find it weird that they haven't even noticed her yet. It can be quite obvious. Her boyfriend could be quite observant, but you never really know with him. One minute he's actually smart next he's got the brain of a bird.

I never realized it, but being lost in thought, it brought me to the beach. I could see Katie Gardener shredding those waves. I smiled at her happiness. She does what makes her happy. no questions needed. It's been a while since i've surfed myself. It was… the saturday before we came back to camp. I think I'll just swim. I'm not big on surfing. Nah, maybe later. I can hear Jeremy calling me.

**XxX**

**A/N: I know i said I'll update yesterday but I got a little busy. I woke up extra early just to finish it. I hope you like it. Remember, the faster you guess who the mystery person is, the faster i'll upload the new chapter.**

**-DeanDean**


	5. Meetings

**Meetings**

Alex worried about her sister. Ever since her run in with her ex, she hasn't been the same. She's been missing a lot of her activities. She secludes herself from everyone else. She's so much more quiet and much more secretive. The only good thing is that she hangs out a lot more with Malcolm.

Everyone knew, when it came to Jessie master, Casey Montgomery was bitter. She'd roll her eyes and start of her rant with the usual "he's a player'

Alex wanted to help her sister, so she sent out the message:

"Code Red. Demeter Cabin"

XxX

Friendship was valued the most between the group of friends. The would do anything for their friends. Family wasn't exactly in their lives too much, so friendship took over. When Alex sent out the message, no one hesitated to comply. With Albany, Jeremy, Katie and Jasmine, Code Red was just a summary of how urgent and important the meeting was. As they grew up, they all made silly codes, thinking they were spys. As they grew older, the codes followed them and were used as a secret language to them. The others, have witnessed a 'Code Red' when the meeting about Jasmine Bays was called.

"Casey is getting… different. She barely talks to anyone besides Malcolm, I barely see her and I think she's drinking again" Alex said.

"Casey is a drinker?" Connor asked

"Yeah. She hung out with the wrong crowd when she was in middle school." Jeremy explained. "It got pretty bad, but Jessie was the one who got her to stop, but i don't think it was permanent"

"It wasn't" Jasmine whispered. The room was silent and the tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Everyone heard what Jasmine said, even if she whispered it.

"What do you mean it wasn't?" Travis asked

"She drank when she fought with Jessie. She drank when she disappointed her mom. She drank when her life got hard."

"How did you know?" asked Alex, ashamed that she didn't know.

"I caught her drinking. It was last year. She had a bottle in her hand, and two other empty ones by her side. She had this love letter in her hand. She burned it."

"This is my fault" Katie spoke for the first time since the meeting began. "I shouldn't have made her see him. I shouldn't have remained friends with him. I should've been there for her" She blamed herself. Travis pulled his girlfriend into his lap and hugged her till Katie stopped crying.

"I wasn't your fault" Travis stated.

"But I-"

"It wasn't your fault" Travis said a lot more strict. He hated how fragile Katie was. Travis knew, the blame she puts on herself will hurt her so much more than anything else could.

"It wasn't your fault, Katie" Albany reassured. "It's nobody's fault. The task at hand is to help her"

"We'll have to talk to her" said Jasmine. "She doesn't know that I know… I'm sorry. I should have told you guys"

"It's not your fault" Nico tried to convince. "All we have to do is talk to her. We'll help her."

XxX

**? POV**

I needed coffee. Its the only thing that keeps me going. She hasn't answered any of my messages and it's quite obvious she was avoiding me… and I absolutely hated it. I took my coffee and started walking down the struts of the city. And then I see her. She was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. She lifted her head and saw me. She looked horrible. Her eyes looked puffy and deprived from sleep. And even worse? Her eyes were red. I couldn't stand it. I did exactly what Jeremy and Alex told me not to do. I approached her.

She was mad. Livid actually. You could see steam coming out of her ears and nose. I wanted to help her. I wasn't going to push her away. I wanted to help her.

"I'm Sorry, Casey"

"Sorry? Sorry? What goes through your mind? What do you think of when you practically kill me? What do you think would happen every time you ask to get back together? Why do you mix my feelings? Why do you play with me? Its not a game anymore! Do me a favor and forget about me. Pretend like everything we've been through was a dream. It never happened. It will never happen. Not again"

"What do you want me to say? You think I like being completely in love with you?"

"STOP SAYING THAT! Stop throwing that word around! You don't know anything. You don't love me. Get that through your head"

"I Love You, Casey! Do you want me to scream it to the world? I will. I LOVE CASEY JANE MONTGOMERY! i love you Casey"

She was quiet for a moment and i thought i had won her back. How wrong was I. That moment, she said exactly what I never wanted to hear. I swore my hurt broke.

"But I… I don't love you"

**XxX**

**A/N: The mystery person in the last chapter was Jasmine. No one guessed it right. This chapter mystery person is pretty easy so I'll post the chapter as soon as I can.**

**-DeanDean**


	6. Hurtful Encounters

**Hurtful Encounters**

Jessie cringed. He wouldn't let the tears in his eyes spill. Jessie Master doesn't cry.

"You're lying" he stated, not believing it himself. "Please tell me you're lying"

Casey wanted to wipe the hurt off his face. To hold him in her arms telling him it was a joke. But he's hurt her one too many times for her to act on it. It was time to let him go. And Casey needed to say the words unspoken. Even if it wasn't true.

"I'm not. I don't love you, Jessie. Years of hurt and pain will do that to a person. I… I'm sorry"

"STOP LYING! You still love me Casey. You can tell me otherwise all you want, but your eyes will always tell the truth. You still love me. No matter what I've done in the past few years, no matter what games i play, you still love me. I know you do"

"I'm Sorry, Jessie! I don't love you. How can I love someone who plays these stupid games and decides to mess with my emotions? How can I love someone who decides to brake up and get back together practically every three weeks? How can I love someone… someone like you? How can I still love you when… when I think I've fallen in love with someone else?"

"You don't love him like you love me, Casey. Him… whoever he is, he doesn't love you like I love you. He doesn't know you like I know you. He doesn't mean anything to you."

"You're wrong. He… he's done everything he can to keep my mind off you. He's practically the only thing that's kept me alive so far. And He… he means more to me than you ever will"

Casey turned in the other direction and ran. She ran to the car where Malcolm was. She could barely get a breath in. They speed off to camp and she just lost it. Casey cried. She let out years of hurt and frustration out. She felt so similar to the time where she cried herself to sleep practically everynight. so weak and alone. The difference is that now, CAsey had Malcolm to hold her. CAsey had Malcolm to lean on. Casey had her rock. And she knew, she wasn't alone anymore.

XxX

Nate continued to watch her. One would think that he was a stalker but he wasn't. He was simply watching his once best friend from a far. He was still in shock that it was her.

Nate jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and let out a breath of relief when he came face to face with Albany Mace.

"Any reason why you're stalking Drew King?" She asked

"I'm not stalking." He protested, "I'm investigating. And that isn't Drew"

"You are not original, are you Nate? And that is Drew"

"No"

"Yes, it is. Why are you in denial?"

"Because it's not Drew!"

"It is!"

"Is Not! Drew King doesn't wear make up. Drew King doesn't wear tight clothing. Drew king is not that girl!"

"A lot has changed since you've last seen her, Nate. Drew isn't the same anymore. She's really different. Very Different"

"I can see that."

"And I have one question; why are you watching her over here when you're childhood crush is over there?"

"I did not have a crush on her!"

"Sure, and i made out with a dolphin!"

"What?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were talking about things that weren't true…"

"Stop Sassing me!"

"I can't it's what I do"

"And stalking is what I do!"

"Ha! You admit it! You were stalking her!"

"I was not stalking her! I did not have a crush on her and I'm not gonna say it again!"

"Say what again?"

"That I'm not stalking her!"

"Ha! You just did! And you didn't deny that you have a crush on her! I WIN!"

"Grow up, would you Mace!"

"Nah, I'll pass"

"Still as immature as you've always been?"

"Maturity is overrated"

"You have an answer for everything, don't you, Albany?"

"Well DUH!"

"That's it!" Nate started tickling Albany and she just couldn't help but beg for mercy. What they didn't realize was that Connor was just around the block and saw what he thought was his girlfriend flirting with one of her best friends.

"What are you too doing?"He yelled. He was livid.

"Relax, Connor. He was just-"

"Oh, i know exactly what he was doing! We're going home!" Connor said practically ripping Albany off Nate.

"Ow, Connor, You're hurting me!"

Connor let go but pulled her into a very tight hug. He glared at Nate over Albany's shoulder. Nate smirked in amusement but Connor took it the wrong way.

"We're going home" He whispered into Albany's ear, letting her go but gripping her hand, but not tight enough to cause pain.

"Connor, wait" Albany slipped out of Connor's hold and went to give Nate one more hug, whispering "Talk to her"

Connor got even more steamed as he saw the encounter along with a wider grin on Nate's face. Once they were in the car, Connor just blew up.

"Why On Earth Did You Hug Him?!" Connor screamed

"Connor, Nate's one of my best friends. Relax."

"Relax? Relax?! RELAX?! You were practically flirting with him! Are you sure you guys are 'just friends?' from the way i see it, he could be your second boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend, Connor. That's you! Why are you so jealous?!"

"Because! You guys seem to be more that just friends. If you like him so much, why don't you ask him to be you're boyfriend instead of me!"

Albany's eyes widened and burned. Her breathing was heavy. She was furious.

"If you seriously can't trust me to be around one of my best friends, then why the heck are you still with me? Nate is just a friend and if you'd let me explain more, then maybe you'll know that i was helping him talk to Drew!"

"Stop making excuses!"

"You know what, Connor, We're Done!" Albany stomped out of the car and ran.

XxX

**? POV**

It was quite a sight. But i don't like seeing my best friend fighting with her boyfriend. I hoped they worked it out. She is my best friend. I looked over to Drew. She was still shopping. Why is she so different? Maybe I should- nahh. Maybe next time. I turned around and walked back to the hotel suite. She isn't the only one that's changed.

**XxX**

**A/N: Because you guys got it, i updated it as fast as i could. And a lot of you guys got it. The Mystery Person of the last chapter was Jessie Master. This chapter's mystery person isn't very hard too. I'm sure you guys will get it.**

**-DeanDean**


	7. Arguments

**Arguments **

**Warning: If you like the couples in this story, then you might be very pissed at the end of this chapter.**

Alex rubbed her twin's back as Casey continued to cry into Malcolm's shoulder. It's been many years since Casey has cried this much or at least that Alex had witnessed. Casey cried and Malcolm held her tightly around her waist. Soon Casey was asleep. Malcolm carried her bridal style from their place in the forest into the Apollo cabin with Alex trailing behind him. Alex watched as Malcolm tucked CAsey to bed kissing her forehead good night.

"You really like her, huh?" Alex asked

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of. You're with her twenty-four seven."

"She needs a shoulder to lean on"

"And it's sweet that you're offering her your's, but in the process, you're also falling in love with her."

"Is it a bad thing to be best friends with a girl?"

"No. I've had best friends with guys before. And it's great. No drama, no seriousness, no back stabbing. Everything is great… And then you start to fall in love with them. That's not so great."

"Sounds like it came from personal experience."

"How do you think me and Jeremy started off? We were best friends. Sort of the same with Jasmine and Nico. A little like Albany and Connor. We all started off like best friends, and then look how it all came about. It was how Jessie and Casey got together"

"They we're best friends?"

"Practically inseparable in elementary. Then Middle school came and they split. Casey started hanging out with the wrong crowd and well, Jessie hung out with the popular crowd. When Jessie found out that Casey was drinking, he was so mad. He was the only one who got her to stop, even if it was for a little while. As bad and popular as Jessie may seem, he doesn't drink, or smoke or do drugs. He was purely sober. I'm almost positive he's still a virgin. He looked out for Casey like she was his little sister and soon enough, they became more than that. If… If you start to fall in love with her or vice versa… Please promise me you won't get hurt or you'll never hurt her. She's my sister and i look out for her."

"I won't hurt her. I can promise you that. But her falling in love with me or her even admitting it isn't gonna happen. She's hardly put down her walls and as nice and friendly as she is, her walls are too hath and thick to break through. She's so protective of herself, and i know she's doesn't want to get hurt, but i wish she kew that i wasn't gonna hurt her"

"No matter how much they deny it, EVERY girl has a shy and sensitive side. Casey will go to every length that she can to deny that she has one."

XxX

"But it was her fault." Travis tried to convince Katie. After hearing the news that Connor and Albany have broken up, The whole camp have started picking sides over who's fault it was. Katie and Travis are no exception to that. Travis being loyal to his brother saying it was Albany's fault, and Katie having her best friend's back said it was Connor's fault.

"No, It wasn't! Albany was helping out a friend! Connor was the one who got jealous over nothing!"

"Over nothing? She was flirting with what's his name!"

"They've been friends for years, they've been like that for so long, she wouldn't have grown feelings for him NOW! Besides, it's like Connor didn't even trust Albany. If things would have gotten too far, Albany would have stopped it!"

"Katie, stop being so biased. You're only sticking up for Albany because she's you're friend"

"I'm being biased? You're only sticking up for Connor because he's you're brother! and I'm not being biased! I'm on Albany's side because of reason. Connor should have trusted Albany or at least let her explain!"

"Explain what?! She hugged him right in front of Connor and she knew that what's his face enjoyed it! Gosh Katie, you're so stupid sometimes"

Perhaps Katie took it too seriously or overreacted, but Travis knew he went too far.

"EXCUSE ME?!

"Katie I-"

"No. You know what? Don't talk to me, Stoll"

With that, Katie stomped off into her cabin

XxX

Jeremy and Alex continued to spar. Jeremy was strong, but Alex was quick. She was able to knock Jeremy's sword out of his hands and pointed hers at his throat. She smirked a little. She watched Jeremy gulp said her two favorite words. "You win"

Alex released Jeremy and went for a drink of water. As she gulped, the duo heard Jasmine talking to Avalon Grey, her half sister.

"I don't really want to pick sides on this," Jeremy's younger sister explained. "Albany is one of my best friends. She's practically a sister to me. And Connor is my brother. OUR brother. I hate for them to get hurt."

"I think," Avalon spoke, "That this is both their faults. Albany's for being a bit to friendly and Connors for being the idiot he is for getting jealous too fast and not letting her explain"

"Agreed" Jasmine nodded. "This is one big misunderstanding"

Alex shared a look with her long time boyfriend and they silently agreed with Jasmine and Avalon. Not soon after, Jeremy's half sister came into the conversation between the Hermes' kids.

"I feel so bad for Casey." Drew stated, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "But i'm also seriously jealous. Who wouldn't want two boys fighting over her?" She asked while turning to Jasmine, not seeing Avalon roll her eyes. "Even if one of them is a nerdy son of Athena"

"Hey!" Avalon defended. "Malcolm is being a good friend to Casey. He's someone she can lean on. The gods know that she needs it. EVeryone needs it"

Drew turned to Avalon, with her bitch mode on. "Was i talking to you?"

"Drew," Jasmine cut in. She was friends with both Drew and Avalon, she didn't want Avalon to get hurt and she certainly didn't want Drew to be a bitch. To a friend or stranger. She wasn't going to allow it while she was around. "That was uncalled for. And she's right"

Drew calmed down a little. "I'm just saying that the choice is a little obvious. I mean, sure it's cute to have two boys fighting over her, one being more obvious that the other, but c'mon. The mortal is the right choice. Malcolm is… Malcolm. The mortal, who ever he is, has been good friends with Casey for so long. He probably knows her better than herself."

Before Jasmine could speak, Avalon opened her mouth and shared her opinion.

"What is wrong with Malcolm? He's her rock. It's no secret that she's been a little unstable, but what would happen if Malcolm wasn't there? Casey would be way worse and with the time they've been in each other's company, they've gotten to know each other very well. Who isn't to say that they aren't falling in love with each other the same way Casey fell in love with the mortal"

"The mortal and Casey have history. Most of the time, that is what keeps a relationship together. Just look at Jeremy and Alex"

"You're right, Drew" Jasmine intervened. "Casey and Jessie do have a past. But in that past, Jessie has hurt Casey time after time. Who says that he won't do it again?"

"Have you ever heard the quote 'People Change'"

"I thought it was people never change" Avalon shared. "Besides, Jessie had his chance. He ruined it."

"You never know what you have till it's gone. Sure Jessie had messed up bad. But it was a choice. Who's to say that he had to make a good one? He's young. Everyone makes a mistake. And now, he's trying to fix it. How may people will you find that are willing to do that? People accept that they've made a bad choice, but continue doing so. He's trying. Isn't that what matters?"

Avalon stayed silent. Jasmine looked at Drew. Drew had spoken with emotion. it was like she's been there before. Jasmine knew that there was more to Drew than her bitchy demeanor gave off and now, Avalon knew that too.

Alex looked at Jeremy. He was taking in Drew's words. Alex and Jeremy both knew about Jessie and all the things he's done to Casey, but they also know about all the things he's done for Casey. It was no secret to the school that Jessie cared about Casey, even if he'd constantly hurt her. Alex was starting to get a headache after all this drama. Alex could tell that Jeremy was starting to feel the same.

XxX

**? POV**

I lost her. I can't believe i let her get away from me. I'm so stupid! She could possibly be the best thing that has ever happen to be- no she _is_ the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I let her go. After one stupid fight, she just left. I should have fought for her. I should have stopped her from leaving. But i didn't. this is all my fault.

Soon, the door opened and my brother walks in. I turned the other way. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I don't cry.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You guys will work this out. It'll turn out fine. Just give it time"

**XxX**

**A/N: So the mystery person of the last chapter was Nate. The mystery person of this chapter is a little harder, but not that much. You guys will get it! Other than that, the only other news is that the Princess' identity is going to be revealed **_**really **_**soon.**

**-DeanDean**


	8. Drew King

**Drew King**

Drew King was no regular daughter of Aphrodite. She was one of the worse, yes that was true. But to some, like Albany, she was considered the best. 'A twist in you're average bitch' one could say. You could look deeper as Jasmine did, but jasmine did not look deep enough. Drew's walls were still up. They may be cracked, but they are still strong.

XxX

Many would not have cared about Drew. But there we're who did. There are people who knew there was something inside her; that she had a heart. People would give her one chance, until they label her as the bitch. But there are people who look deeper inside of Drew. People who give her more than one try. People who know that she's not that bad. Then there are people like the Princess. Would you have guessed that bitchy Drew had once been good friends with the soon to be Princess? The whole camp wouldn't have. There's more to her than she lets on. The Princess learned that. And if the whole camp would figure it out, then maybe, Drew wouldn't be the bitch she was. She would be… herself. A person who got lost in the wind until she saw her old friend.

XxX

"Warriors of Olympus" Annabeth repeated. "Mortals willing to fight. The group consist of twelve people. Two of those twelve people were important. One was the Princess. The other was a demigod. Every group had at least one demigod; Being the leader of each group. But to be selected as the demigod of the group, ten demigods, each chosen by their godly parent will compete for it. For three months the ten demigods will train. Trained by the one and only princess. As the competition, they are to find one member from the Warriors of Olympus and bring them to safety. Ten members of the Warriors of Olympus, all scattered around the globe, waiting to be brought back to Olympus. Along the way, monsters and minor gods all trying to stop them. The demigod who survives it all and brings the member back to Olympus the fastest, is chosen as the leader of the group. When the Princess was training them, the one who had the most potential was a daughter of Aphrodite. She had unbelievable skill. She was fast and light on her the competition started, She truly showed that she would win. By the time most of her competitors had found their member, She was about half way back to Olympus. But then she made a huge mistake. She fell in love with him.

As they made their way to Olympus, the daughter of Aphrodite started focusing more on the boy than on her mission. Soon, they came face to face with Deimos. The son of Aphrodite and Ares. The god of fear. Dread and terror set in this daughter of the love goddess. Deimos, being the half brother of this demigod, took pity on her. She **was** the first daughter of Aphrodite in a long time to make it this far. Thinking out of pity, Deimos healed her. But it came with a huge price.

It was Deimos job to stop the demigods. Not help then. Zeus decided to punish the demigod instead. He decided to kill both the demigod and mortal. But the Princess interfered. Nobody really knows what happens after. The mortal survived. but the demigod, the daughter of Aphrodite, went MIA. No one really knows what happened to one except the Princess.

The competition ended in a victory in favor of the daughter of Ares. The competitors of the others were killed."

When Annabeth finished her lesson, it was all anyone could talk about. Drew rolled her eyes. She watched as Katie and Travis fought…again. She saw Jasmine and Nico being all mushy gushy. 'gag.'

As much as Drew er, 'respected' Jasmine, Drew couldn't help but gag a little. Puppy love was cute for the first few days, but then it gets down right annoying. As much as she lived up to the Aphrodite name, she did not believe in love. Not true love at least. Too may things have happened to make her numb to the feeling. There is no such thing as true love. There is family love and friend love but no true love.

XxX

"Been a while, hasn't it Drew?"

Drew looked up from the picture in her hands. No matter how bitchy Drew was, even to Jasmine, there are some people who you just can't help but be nice too. Drew smiled. Her old friend had found her again, when everyone else hadn't been looking. The Princess has save Drew yet again.

"It has" Drew agreed, trying to hid the picture in her hand from her first true friend. "How have you been?"

"Good. I've lived in paradise, I've figured out who my true friends are. My life has never been better. How is you're attitude coming along?"

"Calm. But only when you're here"

"And why is it that you are this way when it is only me?"

"I owe you that much"

"You don't owe me anything. We are even"

"No. I owe you more than you want to accept. I owe you my life..."

"You owe me nothing, Drew. You've always owed me nothing"

"No. You saved my life…"

"It was not you're fault to begin with. I t was my job."

"And it was my job to protect Nate. I failed miserably. But you didn't. You brought him to safety with flying colors. You saved him when i nearly got him killed. You saved me"

"Nate doesn't blame you. I don't blame you. It was you're first time in the competition. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"I was supposed to win. I was predicted to surpass all the others. I failed. I wasn't good enough."

"It was a learning experience. But you took that to heart. You could have won against Piper for the fight of being the Cabin Counselor. You just gave up"

"I COULD HAVE NEVER WON"

"YOU TRAINED TO BE A WARRIOR OF THE GODS! You trained with the best of the best. You trained to fight as a child of Ares even if you are a child of his lover. You said you were different from the others. It only took one small test for you to break. Piper doesn't know how to fight as well as you do. Pass or fail, you would've went down with that cabin. But you didn't. Instead, you ran. I never thought a student of min would ever just give up. But you did."

"I failed the test. It was never my destiny to fight. I was told to flight. It is my destiny"

"My destiny is already set in stone. My destiny is known to all the gods. But all it takes is one small decision, to change my destiny forever. Destiny is for losers. It's just an excuse for people to wait for things to happen instead of making it happen. It's your world Drew. Shape it, or someone else will"

XxX

**Princess POV**

I wasn't about to let Drew make that mistake. I've spoken with Nate. There is no hard feeling there. Quite the opposite actually. It's no secret that while Drew fell in love with Nate, Nate fell in love with Drew. But because of the mistake of the god of Fear, Drew no longer believes in love. I'm doing everything in my power to stop that. I made a promise to Nate, To Aphrodite. I'm not breaking that promise.

Everything seems to be falling apart. Casey is so torn. She's blocking out everyone. She's so obviously lying to herself. She still has feelings for Jessie. You don't forget you're first love. But in the process of trying to, she fell in love again. But this time with someone safe. Someone who won't hurt her. But is tat what she wants?

Katie and Travis are at each other's throats. Being the biased and stubborn people they are. They don't even realize how much hurt Casey is in. Or Drew. Or Me. Or… him.

Alex and Jeremy are both trying to play peacemaker between Katie and Travis and if they're not doing that then they're helping Casey. The couple barely have any alone time and that's what nearly broke them up in the first place.

Then there's Nico and Jasmine, who are totally oblivious to all the drama around us. I guess i don't blame Jasmine or Nico. How can thirteen year olds help? Well actually, Jasmine can. Jasmine's the 'baby' of the group, if anyone could fix this, it would be her, but at the same time, it could also make things worse.

Things just aren't the same anymore.

**XxX**

**A/N: I'm SO SO SO SORRY! I know it is extremely late, but this chapter is very important. I promise that the next chapter will be up much faster. So who do you think the Princess is? It'll be revealed if it wasn't obvious enough in the next chapter.**

**-DeanDean**


	9. Enough is enough

**Enough is Enough**

Jasmine had enough with all the fighting. Being the youngest in the group, she had thought maybe her friends could have sorted all of this out by now. She called a 'Code Red'

To say the meeting was awkward was an understatement. Katie and Travis refuse to look at each other. Connor hadn't taken his eyes off Albany, while Albany just kept concentrated on her iPod. Alex and Jeremy were also on their iPods, no doubt having a conversation.

"Okay, enough is enough" Jasmine spoke up. "I'm tired seeing my best friends and my brothers fighting. You guys are 17. Why are you acting like your 12?"

And the screaming match began…

"IT WAS HER FAULT!" "IT WAS HIS FAULT!"

"SHE CAN'T ACCEPT THAT IT WAS ALBANY'S FAULT" "HE ACTUALLY THINKS THIS IS ALBANY'S FAULT"

… Three chances to guess who screamed that…

Katie and Travis glared at each other. Connor and Albany watched as they practically chew each other's head off. Neither one was going to back down. Albany shrunk in her seat. _'This is my fault'_

"Stop It! Just stop it!" Albany screamed. She had to take responsibility. "This isn't important enough to tear apart your relationship"

"Oh so our relationship isn't important" Connor spoke up.

"I didn't say that." Albany denied

"That's what it sounded like."

"What i meant was that it was not something that should have teared apart their relationship." She should have stopped there. But, she didn't "it's not that big of a deal"

"Not that big of a deal? You were flirting with him!"

"No, I wasn't! I was simply having a conversation with one of my best friends"

"That's not how it looked like!"

"But it's what happened!"

"_Sure_. Everyone hugs their best friend"

"I hug all of my friends!"

"It's funny because I don't believe you."

"Why would you? You would have needed to trust me to believe me!"

"HEY!" someone interrupted, bringing the two back to reality. Standing next to Jasmine was Drew King.

"Enough with the screaming. Don't fight. Don't scream. Just talk."

"I wasn't flirting with him"

"Then tell me what i saw with my own two eyes."

"You saw me trying to get my best friend to ask out his long time crush"

"THAT IS BULLSHIT!" Connor screamed.

"NO IT'S NOT! This isn't even my fault!"

"Well it's not my fault either!"

"You're the one who wouldn't let me explain!"

"And you're the one who kept flirting with him!"

"I wasn't flirting!"

"STOP DENYING IT, YOU STUPID BITCH"

"I'M NOT DENYING IT! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Go tell it to someone who care, fuckin liar"

Albany visibly flinched.

"Connor!" Katie, Jasmine, Drew, Alex, and Jeremy screamed. Albany closed her eyes, and tried to regain her compulsion. It looked as if she was having an internal battle with herself. Travis could faintly see tear building in the corner of her eyes. Once she opened them, everyone in the cabin could tell she was holding back tears.

"You can call me a lot of things, Connor. But i'm not a liar."

"Who exactly…" Drew butted in "was this friend?"

"Nate Gander" Albany whispered. Drew paled.

"N…Nate?" She stuttered, trying to contain her tears as well. "Nate Gander? Nate Richard Gander? Nate as in the running back Nate? Nate as in my best friend Gander?" Drew had whispered the last part.

"yeah" Albany whispered as well. Her voice shaky and cracking. "That Nate. The same Nate you fell in love with"

All eyes were directed to Drew. Drew took in a deep breath. "How is he?"

"Why don't you ask him for yourself" Jasmine had spoken up. Drew just shook her head. a sad smile playing on her lips.

"i don't think that would be the best choice"

"And why not?"

Everyone turned to face the new person. A person that hadn't been stable for days. Someone who hadn't been seen in a long while.

"Casey?" Alex spoke. "What are you doing here"

"Jasmine sent out the text" Casey replies

"Yeah, but we didn't think you'd come" explained Connor

"I don't care what phase i'm in. You guys are my friends. I'm still here. And you haven't answered my question, Drew"

"I'm probably the last person he would want to see"

"That's not true, Drew" Jasmine had spoken up. "I don't know what kind of history you have with the running back, but Nate isn't really someone who would hold grudges."

"He's not" Drew confirmed quietly. "I am. And I will never forgive myself for the mistake i made and for the pain i've caused."

"What happened?" Katie had asked.

Drew and Albany exchanged looks. Drew closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"W-we.. we had a thing."Drew stuttered her words once again. The tears threatening to fall was enough to know that this was hard on her. "H-he w-was o-one of my best friends. T-Th-then I-"

"You don't have to tell us" Albany cut in. "If it hurts too much to talk about."

Drew nodded, wiping her tears away. Jasmine noted that this was the weakest and most human state Drew has ever been in. Travis and Connor, surprised at Drew, both decided to give her a hug. For years Drew seemed so untouchable and mean. To see her in such a wreak was hard on people who have known her for years believing she was incapable of feelings. Drew declined their hugs and ran as far away from the Hermes cabin as possible.

"You have to understand" Albany pointed out. "Nate Gander is the reason why Drew is the person she is today."

"You seem to know her so well" Casey observed. "It seems as if you've known her for years"

"I may not have know Drew for very long, but i've known Nate for years. He talks about her so much, anyone could have guessed how much he loved her"

"Wait," Katie needed clarification. "The girl he talked about having black hair and brown eyes was Drew?"

"Yeah…"

"She's the girl you've been trying to get Nate to ask out?" Katie asked, quite astonished.

"Yeah. Nate was Spying on her at the mall and-"

"And you tried to play matchmaker" Katie finished for her best friend.

"Yeah. I wasn't flirting." She directed the last comment to a certain son of Hermes.

"So" Casey spoke up. " The girl Nate talks about having 'the most beautiful laugh in the world' was Drew?"

Albany nodded.

"And" Alex interviewed "The 'girl with theses gorgeous brown eyes' was Drew"

Albany nodded again.

"How much did Nate talk about Drew?" Travis asked

"A lot" Jeremy cleared up, speaking for the first time since he's entered the Hermes Cabin. "There wouldn't be a day where he didn't talk about her." He turned to the twins. "I'm surprised you two didn't figure it out yet. I mean he talked about her so highly. He always had this stupid look on his face every time he spoke about her. He made her seem like a goddess. It was like he was truly in love with her. I mean he didn't date anyone for four years because he was still so hung up on her. I remember there was this one time he said 'I'll find her if it's the last thing i do' and what was really weird was that the look on his face was just pure seriousness."

The girls in the room who have know Jeremy for year just looked at him, amazed that he knew so much about Nate and Drew

"Don't give me that look! I'm a dude but that doesn't mean i don't care about my best friend. He was so in love with her, I couldn't just ignore it. And the factors that just came in between them was just another tragedy. Drew and Nate were just two star-crossed lovers"

This time, everyone gave Jeremy that whole 'jaw-dropping-amazement' look.

"That was deep, babe" Alex gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Didn't know you like Shakespeare, bro" Jasmine asked with amusement very visible in her eyes.

"Wha? I'm not into Shakespeare! I'm not a wuss. Who likes the whole 'Romeo and Juliet' crap!" Jeremy defended himself.

"Apparently you." Casey clarified, amusement also very visible in her eyes, but with a twinkle of something else. "I mean, 'star-crossed lovers'? That just screams 'Romeo and Juliet'. I didn't know you were into the whole romantic-cliché thing. What else don't we know about you, Jer? You don't know the balcony scene, do you?"

"No!" He denied

"Yeah, you do" Jasmine teased. "I can tell when you're lying. Not only am a the daughter of Hermes, but I'm also your sister. You can't hide much from me"

Jeremy was now or never. _ "Romeo, O Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." _Jeremy performed the lines from memory.

The cabin was completely silent.

"You know, you didn't have to say Juliet's part" Jasmine notified him. "How do you even _know _Juliet's part?"

Jeremy blushed "I have a lot of free time"

"So you decide to spend it reading a cliche story that is _hard enough_ to understand without dyslexia."

Jeremy blushed some more. "Yeah, well it's quite… Entertaining?"

The cabin broke out in laughs and just like that, it felt as if there was no drama. It felt as if they were just regular teenagers hanging out. It felt as if it were that Saturday they spent together back at Maui. Relaxed and calm. It was like they didn't have any problems to worry about for the day. Casey was with her friends again. Travis and Katie were laughing together. Jeremy and Alex were curled up next to each other. Jasmine was shaking her head in amusement at her older friends. It wasn't until after the group shared a laugh that Connor realized that Albany was gone.

"Where's Albany?"

"She left a while ago" Jasmine responded. "So is everything good? Because I seriously want to shred some waves. But i'm not going surfing without you idiots. thou i din't know why"

"Yeah, we're all good" Jeremy clarified. "Let's go!"

All but a couple ran to the beach. A daughter of Demeter and Son of Hermes stayed back.

"I'm really sorry, Katie."

"I know. And so am I. I've been friends with Albany for so long. And she's always had my back. It was my turn to return the favor. No matter whose fault it was, I would've always been on Albany's side."

"Even if it was her fault?"

"Even then"

"I guess it was both their faults, huh?"

"Yeah. It's been a while since Albany's had a boyfriend. And Nate and Albany have always been close. I guess Albany needed to tone it down a bit"

"It's sort of the same with Connor. Albany was the first girl Connor cared so much about. He really didn't want to lose her to do other guy."

"So we're good?"

"Yes, Katie-Kat. We're good"

"Stop Calling Me That!"

Travis laughed and pulled Katie into a hug. "I missed this" He said while combing his hand through her hair. "I missed you" he kissed the top of her head.

Katie looked into Travis' eyes and gave him a small peck on his lips. She smirked at him. "Race you"

With that she took off. Travis laughed then trailed behind her.

**XxX**

Casey took another sip to of the bottle. She was buzzed and wasn't thinking. She held up the picture of her first love… and she burned it. She knew she would regret it in the morning, but at the moment, she was too drink to care. She needed to let him go. She did just that. But there was one small problem. Casey knew no matter how much she tried to deny it… She still love the boy who once got her to stop this crazy addiction. The boy who knew her bestir than her own twin. She was still in love with the soccer playing, womanizing, family loving, ex-boyfriend. The same ex-boyfriend who was her first true love. _'You never forget you're first love'_ Katie once told her. _'She was right'_

**XxX**

"Drew, I have a feeling you're not telling me the whole story" The Princess concluded. "So tell me. I stand before you as one of your friends, Drew. Not the Princess"

"I have people watching me. People that would kill to see me fall. People that are just waiting for me to fail. If i fought Piper that day and failed… that would have been my ultimate demise. The cabin meant a lot to me yes. but what was at risk just kept me back. I walked away. That way… nobody saw me fall and i prevented another fail"

"Drew, you say it as no one has hope for you. I do. Nate does."

"You weren't here!" Drew's voiced cracked a little. "You weren't here. Nate wasn't here. I had no one! Not even my mother wanted to support me."

"Drew, to have people believe in you, you have to believe in yourself"

"That's the problem. I can't"

"No. The problem is that you are afraid to fail again. You keep running fro your problems. And that's what makes them worse. You can't keep running from them. Sooner or later, you're gonna run out of breath and have to face them. Running away from your problems is a race you'll never win. Tear down the walls, Drew. I know what your biggest problem is. It's the guilt. So what if you came in second. Your mother is still proud of you. You gave it your absolute best. That's all she wanted"

"No, it's not! She wanted me to win. I was supposed to win. I was supposed to be the first Child of Aphrodite to be the demigod leader of the Warriors of Olympus. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! But… I failed. I nearly got Nate killed. I nearly got killed myself. I disappointed my mom. I disappointed everyone who thought i would win. I will never forget that look she gave me. The look of disappointment. I came in second. I failed. I wasn't good enough. My best… my very best just wasn't enough to make me _the _very best."

"Is that why you do this to yourself? You feel like you have something to prove to Aphrodite? You think that for her to be proud of you, you have to look like a barbie?"

"I don't think; I know"

"You're wrong, Drew. You were the first Child of Aphrodite to ever make it as far as you have. You don't need to prove anything. You've made her as proud as any daughter could. She's proud of you."

"I'm not a Princess. My mother will never be proud of me just because i tried my hardest. No one will. No matter what i do, i won't be good enough for her. I'm not like you. You can make anyone proud. You can and have achieved so many things. I'm not like you. I'm a disappointment. You… You're the Princess. You have so much faith and hope and confidence that give others the will. The will i once possessed. I'm not like you. I can't just get back up after a major blow."

"You don't need to be a Princess, to have the hope. To have the faith. To have the confidence that you continue to fake having. The will… that drive, it comes from within. It comes from you. I didn't need to be a Princess to have those things. What i needed was to believe in myself. What i needed was to prove to everyone that though i may fail, I'll get back up and try again. And i won't give up. Not until i succeed and can tell everyone who doubted me, that i proved them wrong."

Drew let the Princess' words sink in. She gave her a warm smile "You'll make a great Princess, Albany."

**XxX**

**A/N: i AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I WANTED TO UPDATE, I REALLY DID, BUT I GOT GROUNDED. So now, you know who the Princess is. But i need your help. Who do you think Casey should pick? MAlcom or Jessie. And should i make a story surrounding Drew and Nate? I'll be back and update as soon as i can. I Swear On The River Styx**


	10. Forget me, Forget me not

**Forget me, Forget me not**

Drew roamed around the city. She felt the need to escape camp for a while. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. The whispers about her. The eyes waiting for her to crack. Ignorance can only go so far. But Drew would do anything to make her mother proud. In her mind, her actions are reasonable. Very, actually. She was Aphrodite's Chiid. This was what an Aphrodite child does. Drew rounded the corner, bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

The person she bumped into was frozen with shock. When Drew saw who she had encountered, she paled as well.

"Drew?" The muscular boy asked, astonished

"Nate…" Drew trailed

**XxX**

Jasmine opened Starlight's Diary. She twirled her pen, then wrote "We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our paths for a reason."

Jasmine smiled sadly, remembering her best friend. If only R.I.P. meant Return if possible. She held the book close to her. It was the only thing she had that was a connection to Star. Jazz tucked the diary under her pillow and tried to fall asleep. Tired being the key word. She tried finding a way to get her friends back to the way it was before all the drama. Jasmine sighed. She checked the time on her iPod.

_3:34_

Way too early to be just lying in bed awake. She put on her track and field gear and made her way to the beach. She started sprinting along the shore, being careful not to get her Puma speed Cat sneakers wet. She plugged in her earphones to her iPod and put the volume all the way up, her ears hearing a familiar band that had blocked out the world. She started to feel the familiar sting in her legs and sides. Before she knew it, it was nearly breakfast. She sprinted back to her cabin. She realized it was still early. She went into the bathroom and iced her legs for a good 30 minutes. She took a hot shower for the next 20 minutes and got changed. She left the cabin with a mission and a new found determination.

**XxX**

Katie leaned into her boyfriend's arms. She savored his smell. An odd mixture of Axe and… strawberries?

"Travis, Why do you smell like strawberries?"

"Because you like strawberries"

Katie rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. The couple heard a gag. They turned around and saw Connor leaning on one of the trees.

"What's your problem bro?" Travis asked

"My problem is that we could have been pranking, but no. You choose to hang out with your girlfriend"

Katie rolled her eyes once again. "Bitter much?"

"Shut it, Gardner. No one was talking to you" Connor snapped.

"Connor!" Travis scolded. "We already established that Nate is just a friend to Albany. Why are you still so jealous"

"I'M NOT JEAOUS" Connor screamed. "I'm confused"

"I think back to the meeting and i screamed words i didn't mean. But it wasn't 'Bitch' or the screaming that got to her, it was 'liar'. why?"

"Albany," Katie took in a deep breath. "She hasn't always been this way. She wasn't always nice or understanding. But she wasn't a liar. She hated them with a burning passion. Even the word itself can hurt her."

"What else don't i know about her? She hides so many damn secrets. I don't even feel like her boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend."

"She has trust issues. there aren't that many people that know the real her. And as brave as she seems. She's scared."

"Scared? of what?"

Katie looked at a scar under her watch. "herself" she whispered.

**XxX**

`Albany punched the dummy again. She was good with weapons, but Albany absolutely loved hand to hand combat. Albany tried to clear her head. All this drama. All this stress. In about 4 months, She will be crowned the Princess of Olympus. And in 4 months, she'll end up Prince-less. She couldn't tell Connor. Not after everything had gone down. She delivered a round house kick and just slumped.

"Nice Kick" she had heard. She lifted her head and just stared in front of her was none other than Connor Stoll.

"You okay?" he asked. Albany nodded, not trusting her voice. She got up and made her way back to the dummy. She just stood there.

"Can we talk?" Connor asked once again.

"You're talking" Albany responded.

"I'm sorry" Albany turned to face him. "I shouldn't have assumed. I just though… I don't know what I was thinking. All i know was that he made you happy. And i wanted to do that. I wanted to be the only guy who did that. And I'm sorry"

Albany stared at the figure in front of her. Finally, she came to a conclusion.

"Did Jasmine put you up to this?"

"Well…"

"Did she, or did she not"

"She did, but-"

"then keep your apology. I don't want it. Not if it's a lie"

"It's not a lie, Albany"

"Then why do you need her to force you to talk?"

"Because, i don't apologize easily. I'm not usually the person who says sorry."

"Do you know what you're sorry for?"

"For assuming that Nate-"

"No. I'm not mad about that anymore."

"Because I called you a lair…" he trailed.

"I'm a lot of things, Connor. But I am not and never will be a lair"

"What happened? Why is that such a trigger word for you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Again with the secrets?!"

"They are secrets for a reason."

"Can't you just tell me? Even just a small part of it?"

"drop it, Connor"

"Not until you tell me"

"Connor-"

"Please Albany"

"Connor, just drop it!"

"Just tell me!"

"SILENCE" There was a certain ring in that tone that made Connor stop talking, against his will. When Albany realized what she had done, her face paled. "Vetoed decision" She said once again in the same tone, yet quieter.

"What just-"

"Nothing happened. You remember nothing" Albany spoke in that tone again. "Now leave" Connor did exactly as told, yet all against his will. It was like… She hypnotized him.

**XxX**

Jasmine led Casey to the beach. Away from Malcom. Away from the alcohol. And away from her cabin.

"What are we doing here?" Casey asked

"I'm not gonna let one of my best friends mope around in self pity. Since when did our biggest complication surround around boys?"

"Easy for you to say, you already have a boyfriend. And you're twelve"

"Well, you didn't see me moping around when i didn't have one."

"Actually if i remember correctly, you were quite bitter when Nico-"

"Okay, that's besides the point. Today is just me and you. Just like the good ol'days"

"You mean the days when i had the on-again off-again thing with Jessie?"

"Stop thinking about him! Come on, Case. He's not worth it."

"Can you stop saying that! It's easier said than done. I don't know why but after all he's done to me…"

"You're still hung up on him. He's your first love. I understand that. But thinking about it twenty-four seven is not healthy. It's not health to be so hung up on the past just because you bumped into your ex-boyfriend."

That was the thing with Jasmine. She doesn't sugar coat things. She says it as it is.

"How exactly are you going to bring me out of this?"

"The way only I know how. The fun way"

For the remaining day, Casey and Jasmine had their fun. Jasmine and Casey enjoyed their time together. They went to the beach. They hung out in the forrest for a while . They even did a little pranking for a while. And for that day, not once did Casey think of Jessie. And for that night, for the first time in weeks, Casey got through a night without getting completely wasted. Who knew that all it took was a little girl time with her little girl.

**XxX**

Nico and Malcom watched their gils enjoy their fun. Nico smiled at Jasmine's happiness. As long as his girl was happy, then so was he.

Malcom was a different story. He watched Casey with longing. With admiration. With _want._ Anyone could see how much this guy wanted Casey. Hearing Casey constantly babble and complain about another guy was upsetting for Malcolm. But hearing her sobs at night when she thought no one was around was just heartbreaking. No one deserved what Casey is going through. Her self-esteem plummeted. Her faith in herself was also tainted. Casey simply was not the same anymore. But seeing her with Jasmine. He reminded himself that, there was hope. She was still there.

**XxX**

_"Nate?"_

_"Drew"_

_"_What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just walking around. Hanging around. What about you?"

"Oh just shopping." Drew flushed. She wanted to cover up. She didn't want Nate to see her like this. Anyone but Nate.

"So, how have you been? It's been, what 3 years?"

"Four actually" Drew admitted. She blushed. "So, what are you doing in Manhattan?"

"My friend, Jessie, wanted to leave the island for a while. After Starlight, his sister, died, he just wanted to get away for a while. And his parents won't let him go without me. So hows the demigod life treating you?"

"It's… nice" She grimaced at the end, hoping that Nate didn't notice.

"That's nice. Hows your mom?"

"She's good. She talks all the time about her work"

"it's nice that she has time for you."

"Oh yeah. All the time."

"Great. now the truth" He gave her his 'spill-it' look.

"I wish i was never this …er… 'special'. I wish i was a mortal, with a normal life. One where my mom actually talked daily. Where my siblings actually like me. Where i don't have to fight for my life. One where i don't disappoint everyone. One where i don't put every single person's life i care about at risk of death. One where i don't come in second place." She admitted to the only person who could ever understand her more that herself.

"Drew, i understand you've had a hard life. But you need to understand. You were given this life for a reason. Being a mortal, having a normal life… it's boring. I've had my most fun with my friends who are 'special'. And you didn't disappoint everyone. You didn't disappoint me. You didn't disappoint Albany. You didn't disappoint lady Aphrodite."

"Yes, i did. Nate, i saw that look she gave me. That look of utter disappointment. And for 4 years, she has never contacted me. For 4 years, she has never spoken me. Still think she's not disappointed?"

"She'll come around."

"How do you not hate me? I almost killed you."

"But you didn't"

"But-"

"But nothing. Thanks to you, I'm a full fledged member of the warriors of Olympus"

"Almost killing you in the process?"

"I have to go through that all the time"

"And that's supported to make me feel better?!"

"It's supposed to stop making you be so hard on yourself. It was a simple mistake. It could have happen to anyone"

"But it didn't just happen to anyone. It happened to me. To you. To us"

"And it just makes you stronger than you already were. Stop thinking in the past and just relax"

"Easier said than done"

"I don't know. It can be pretty easy"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Meet me here tomorrow at 4 and you'll see."

"Deal"

"Great it's a date" He left giving her a wink . Drew smiled and made her way back to camp.

Both teenagers had the same thought '_finally'_

**XxX**

**A/N: Here it is! i tried to put it up as soon as i could. I hope you like it. Oh and i put up a poll on who Casey should be with. And I also uploaded a story earlier, that was originally going to be one-shots on things before/during/ after the stories are being written, but i decided to just keep the one-shots separate. And i'm officially on Summer Break! So my next chappie should come up a bit faster. Do me a big favor and comment what you like, don't like, or any suggestions for this story. And i would love it if you voted in my poll or read my one-shot as well. **

**-DeanDean**


	11. Nate Gander

**Nate Gander**

Nate smiled at the beauty sitting in front of him. It was 4:30 and the best friends were sitting at the local Starbucks laughing and smiling like the old days. When Nate had met with Drew at 4, he recognized her instantly. Instead of prostitute outfit she had on earlier, she was wearing ripped black skinny jeans with a soft pink v neck with a black bandeau underneath, styled with teal vans.

"Soo…."

"Soo, what?" Drew asked. It's been so long since she's been so carefree. So relaxed.

"Why the change in outfits?"

"I just didn't feel comfortable wearing those clothes."

"Really? Cause, it seemed like it was something you wear everyday, nowadays"

"Yeah, I guess, but It's not something I want to wear when I'm around you?"

"Oh? Why?"

"Because… When I'm around you, I'm no longer the 'Drew, the Queen of Mean'. I'm just, Drew"

"Do you enjoy being the 'Queen of Mean'?"

"I don't know. I just feel…" Drew searched for the right word.

"Numb?" Nate offered

"Yeah. The last time I started caring… I nearly got you killed"

"You don't need to feel numb. You shouldn't be so scared to care. You shouldn't be so afraid of love. Heck, your mother is the goddess of it"

"To be honest, I don't think she is. It seems… It seems like she's the goddess of lust more than love"

"Why do you think that?"

"People nowadays, show me it. They fall out of love so constantly. Divorce, break up, death. All out of love. And then there are the people who don't even want love. To them, it's all about sex and… The thought of it is lost. The word itself is thrown around without caution. It's meaning, is already gone in the wind."

"Is that how you feel about it, Drew?"

"The last time I've loved, I nearly lost what i held most dear"

"Nearly. He's still here."

"Not for long. When does he leave for Maui again?"

"I don't know" Nate sighed. "But he can promise you he'll see you in 3 months."

"Huh?"

"Albany asked me to be her escort."

"Ah."

"But I'm always here for you, Drew"

"I know" She gave him a sad smile and sipped her Vanilla Bean Frappe.

"Drew, If there was anything I could do…"

"I know, Nate" She gave him her one shoulder shrug.

"Drew…" Nate trailed. He knew exactly how she felt. He knew exactly what was gonna happen. Nobody knew Drew better that Nate. Not even herself.

"Don't worry about it Nate." She tried to reassure him.

"No. I'm not going to lose you again."

"What exactly are you going to do? It's not like we can do much"

"We'll figure it out, Drew"

"Why do you care so much?"

" Because you're my best friend. And I lost you once. I'm not gonna lose you again"

"You didn't lose me, Nate."

"Tell me, Drew. Do you enjoy being the person you've become?"

"Person I've become?"

"Albany told me. She told me everything. She knows that I'm the only one that can fix this."

"Why can't you just be mad at me?" She started to tear. " Why can't you just be disappointed in me? Nate, I nearly got you killed. Why can't you just hate me?"

Nate pulled Drew into his lap. He just held her. When her tears started to fade away, Nate stared into her eyes. "Drew, Just because you hate yourself because of the stupid competition doesn't mean I have to. You're my best friend. And I'm not going to let you keep up with yourself hatred. I wouldn't allow it"

**XxX**

Casey and Jasmine sat next to Thalia's tree and watched the sunset. Casey sighed. For two days, she has been at ease, but she knew it won't last very long.

"You want to talk about it?" Jasmine asked.

"I think I've fallen in love again" Casey admitted it. She finally accepted it.

"Malcolm?"

"Yeah…"

"But…" Jasmine asked

"But… I still love Jessie."

"After everything he's done?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I just can't let him go. And then there's Malcolm. He's taken care of me for the last 3 weeks. He's helped me. Its like I'm not alone anymore. And I know I have you and Katie guys but, you all have someone to lean on. That one that you are closer to than all the rest. I… I didn't have that until Malcolm came along. And with everything that he's done for me, I can't help but to love him. But I know that I'm still in love with Jessie. Is it possible to love two people equally?"

"To love…yes" Jasmine, answered. "To be _in _love…no. You can love me, your sister, your mom, the gang. And you can love Malcolm and Jessie, but you will only be _in _love with one of them. And I know this sounds stupid coming from a twelve-year-old, but love will just come to you. You shouldn't look for it. They call it _falling_ in love for a reason."

"Are you sure you're not a daughter of Athena?" Casey asked

"Positive" Jasmine laughed "You sounded like Katie for a minute"

"What about Aphrodite?"

"No. I'm sure I'm Hermes' kid. Drew's probably rubbing off on me"

"Speaking of Drew. She's not exactly how she shows herself to be"

"Drew is something else. She's pretended to be someone she's not for so long, she's forgotten who she is"

**XxX**

Piper McLean looked through the pictures on Drew's bed. She knew she shouldn't have snooped through Drew's personal things, but when Piper saw the pictures on Drew's bunk, curiosity just took over. She looked over the pictures of Drew actually smiling. Not smirking. _smiling_. It was a surprise. Then she came across a picture of Drew who looked twelve at the time with… Albany? Drew was wearing clothes she wouldn't normally be wearing. Albany was wearing a pink dress. Both girls seemed oblivious to the picture being taken. Both had been laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. Piper smiled at the picture.

The next picture also warmed her heart. Drew was hugging a boy. It was only a picture but Piper could see the emotion. It looked as if neither one wanted to let go of the other. Piper notice the boy had a silver dog tag hanging around his neck. Piper couldn't read what was engraved on it.

When Piper saw the next picture, she felt her heart drop. Drew was sitting on the ground. Her knees were brought to her chest. Her head was on her knees, her hands in between, obviously collecting tears. On the ground next to her was the same boy from the picture before except his eyes were closed. Piper could see his face clearer. He was quite handsome. But what caught Piper's attention was his dog tag. In the picture, the engravings was a bit clearer, but was still difficult to decipher. Eventually, Piper was able to make out the word '_Warrior…..'_

In the last picture, Drew had the boy's head in her lap. She had her hand on his cheek. tears streamed down her face. Her eyes held so much emotion in just on picture; guilt, disappointment. Her eyes lost the shine it held in the pictures before. The boy's eyes were still closed. For some reason, Piper got the feeling that he was on the verge of death. Piper's eyes widened when she saw what was written on the dog tag. It was clear as day.

_'Warrior of Olympus'_

Piper flipped over the picture. In Drew's handwriting, were two words.

_'Never Again'_

Piper decided to put the pictures back in the box she found them in, when she noticed a letter at the bottom. She opened it and notice the date was a good 4 years before she was brought to camp.

_**Well, well, well… If it isn't my little competitor. How's life at Camp? Boring would be my guess. I'm sure you're thinking, 'Why did she send me this letter?'. Well, to answer that, I'm simply sending you this as a reminder. Did you really think that a Daughter of Aphrodite could ever remain as the Victor in that little competition? Pity, of course you did. It was that attitude that got you to lose. So head strong. So confident. As if you ever stood a chance. Just because you think you can do something, doesn't mean you'll succeed. A daughter of Aphrodite would have never stood a chance. You should have done as I told you to. You should have backed out when you had the chance. But because of your stupid pride, you ended up nearly dead, gotten a member of the Warriors of Olympus dead, disappointed your mother, actually scratch that, you disappointed everyone. Everyone who had believed in you. Your Mother, The Gods, The Princess, Nate.**_

_** Ah, Nate. Lets talk about the guy. Was he really worth it? To fall in love with a mortal was one thing, but to fall in love while the competition was in play is another. Not that I'm complaining. That so-called 'love' led to your demise. But let's get back on topic, shall we? Nate seems like such a nice boy. I don't understand why he would like someone so…trashy. He's such a strong warrior. It's a shame you nearly got him killed. But that's love for yah.**_

_** I can assume you're fuming mad from reading this, assuming you can read that is, maybe even teary? Oh that would be rich. I would pay a lot of money to see that… again. Imagine that, a candidate for the Leader of the Warriors of Olympus, crying. You would've never made a good leader even if you did win. Even if you did win, you'd be the weakest leader of History. You are after all, a daughter of Aphrodite. But never the less, you didn't win. You loss. You failed. Failure wasn't supposed to be an option for you, but it happened. You failed. And to remind you of your failure, how about the pictures of when you got Nate killed. You can't take it can you? You're probably crying at the sight of it. A boy brought you down. It just shows how weak and pathetic you really are. **_

_** -Lexi Bloodring**_

_** -Daughter of Ares**_

_** -Leader of the Warriors of Olympus**_

**XxX**

**A/N: Shorter than most, but my update was quicker. Anyways, so you got a little look on Drew and Nate's history and how well they click. You also got a look on how close Jasmine and Casey can be. And then there's Lexi. When I made Drew nice, someone had to be the reason behind the change. Anyways, my poll is still up. please, Please, PLEASE, vote. I'm keeping it open until Next week monday. Still trying to decide if I should write that story centered around Drew and Nate, so I'll put up another poll on monday. Soo, Reviews are great. I love seeing them. The more reviews the faster I update. Suggestions are nice. And I'll post the next chapter later this week. At the moment I'm working on a one shot around Alex and Jeremy. I've missed them. So look for that and I'd also love it if you guys read, reviewed and favored my one shot 'Addiction' Thanks, guys**

**-DeanDean**


	12. It's Time to Choose

**It's time to choose**

Casey sat up in her bunk. Her head was quizzing. She knew she needed to choose. On one hand, she had the only person who had ever understood her. On the other, she had the only person who was there for her. Casey put on her jacket and walked out of the Apollo cabin.

She walked to the beach. She remembered how Jessie would often use beach therapy to relive his stress. She smiled. She continued her trail to the forest. She remembered when Malcolm found her that night. She couldn't have made it through without him. She sat down and leaned on the tree. She put her hands in her jacket pocket when she felt something in it. She pulled the object out and discovered a small bottle of 'Absolut Vodka'

She tossed it in the air and caught it before it touched the ground. It was about 3/4 full. She played with the label when she noticed there was a post it under the label..

'_You don't need this'_ she read. It wasn't her handwriting. It was Jessie's. she reached into her other pocket and pulled out a pink envelope labeled 'When you need to know that alcohol isn't the only thing that's there for you'

She opened the envelope and noticed it was dated 3 days after Jessie had found out her drinking addiction.

_I don't want you to be another statistic._

_Like my father, whose strung out on crack_

_he started at a party_

_and now he can't turn back_

_First cigarettes and alcohol_

_Now meth. crack, and coccaine_

_He's been smoking it so long_

_that now he's gone nearly insane._

_You're better than that. Alcohol isn't the way to go. It isn't the only thing there for you. I'l be there._

_-Jessie_

All the flash backs started coming back to her. This was the start of it all. This was what got her to stop drinking for three years. This poem was what got her to stop this crazy addiction for 3 years before returning to it the night Jessie nearly cheated on her with Katie. Casey looked back at the bottle in her hand. She opened the lid and poured the contents out. She didn't need it.

XxX

Casey woke up and realized that she wasn't in her cabin. It was the Demeter cabin.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked. She had been by her desk finishing up paperwork for the cabin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did I end up here?" Casey asked

"Drew found you asleep in the forest. She got the Stolls and brought you here."

"Casey are you Okay?"

"I just said-"

"No, Casey. Not just from last night. This whole issue with Jessie."

"Honestly? No, I'm not okay" tears began to stream down Casey's cheek "I was fine on the island. I know I saw him everyday and flirting with you none the less. But I was used to it. It was part of my daily routine. After two months without him, I thought I would never see him again. Then what do I do? I see him again, and all these feeling and emotion comeback to me. All the flashbacks, the memories, they all come back to me."

"Casey.." Katie had been holding Casey, rubbing her back. "Casey, be honest with me. Do you still love Jessie?"

"Katie, I never stopped. I've always loved Jessie Master from day one. No matter what he did to me. No matter how much he hurt me. I'll always love him. But that night… It still haunts."

"Oh, Casey" Katie held Casey in the embrace. The tears still continued to stream down Casey's face. Soon she felt another pair of arms come in the embrace. Casey lifted her head and realized that it was Alex.

"But… What about Malcolm?" Alex asked

"He's… He's an amazing friend and I love him. But… I'm not… I'm not in love with him."

**XxX**

**A/N: Short I know and a very late update. I'm so so so so sorry. I'll try to update sooner. And I know some of you guys won't be happy with this ****decision, but there was a lot of good reasons as to why she should have chosen Jessie. until next time...**

**-DeanDean**

**PS- Reviews make updates faster ;)**


End file.
